Again?
by moollii
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by the Joker. Again. But this time Joker has some new toys, what will happen to the Boy Wonder?
1. All-nighter?

**4-25-14- edited one paragraph. I'm still trying to figure out how to upload a new chapter. XD**

**Year Zero of Young Justice (before episode 24)**

Robin yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open. The team had decided to pull an all-nighter since they had the next day off. They had started at 2 in the afternoon and watched all the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit movies. Now Wally had decided that they were going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Robin yawned again and Red Arrow saw it this time. He smiled and ruffled the 13 year old's hair.

"Tired, Rob? It's only 4 in the morning."

Robin buried his head in a pillow and groaned. He could last two more hours right? In two hours it would be a successful all-nighter. But he had been on patrol with Batman last night and had been up till 1. Thankfully it was Winter Break and he could sleep the entire day away.  
Roy stifled a laugh as he watched his little brother fight sleep.

"Stay up late with Batman little bird?"

He looked around the room and saw that Miss Martian and Superboy were already asleep and Kaldur looked ready to fall asleep too. Artemis and Zatanna had decided not to come and Wally was still awake.

"Hey Red Arrow?" "Yeah Rob?"

"Will you use sleeping gas on Wally or something to make him fall asleep? I'm about to, but I don't want Wally to make fun of me."

"Don't worry Dick," Roy whispered. He jumped, grabbed one of his arrows and threw it at the speedster. It landed at his feet. Kid Flash laughed, "Missed..." he fell to the floor snoring. "Thanks Roy," Dick said as he fell asleep. Roy smiled and sat down next to him and fell asleep too.

**December 7, 8:53 AM  
Mt. Justice**

"Red Arrow, Red! Wake up!" someone was gently shaking him. "Robin?" he asked sleepily. "No, Batman."  
This woke Roy up. He jumped off the couch then realized that Robin wasn't where he had been. "Where's Robin?" Batman shook his head, "I was hoping you could tell me."

* * *

**Disclosed Location**

Robin slowly opened his eyes and shivered. He slowly sat up and felt dizzy. He must have been drugged. Robin closed his eyes again and waited for the dizziness to pass. When he opened them, he found himself in a warehouse. _Again?_ Robin had been in so many warehouses they all blended together. He checked his hands and feet. As usual no gloves or boots. No utility belt for that matter either. Again. However... Oh wait. He had been in his civvies when he had fallen asleep! So... why did he have his suit on? Robin looked and examined his "new threads." Nope. This was really his.

_Weird what's going-?_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing, "Hey kiddo! Uncle J and Auntie H are home!"

Again.

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

"What do you mean?" Roy demanded, "Where's Robin? He should be here!"

"I don't know!" Batman snapped, "I don't know..."

"Then find out! No one can just waltz in here! Check cameras, check everything!"

"I have." "I'll look then!" And with that, Roy stormed off.  
He went back to where they had been watching the movies and found it empty except for Kid Flash who was still asleep. Roy thoroughly searched the room and after a few minutes found a card. JOKER'S calling card.  
"BATMAN!"

**Hey guys! Moollii here, this is my first fanfiction so if it's not that great... XD So yeah, hope you enjoyed and I'll do my best to update as fast as I can! ;)**

**And Red Arrow (Roy) and Kid Flash (Wally) are basically brothers to Robin :)**


	2. Questions with Crowbars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Otherwise, the show would be darker and have more deaths or near deaths. So yeah...**

Batman started running towards Roy when he heard him yell. Wally also woke with a start, "Whowhatwhe-" he stopped when he saw Roy. Wally was up in a millisecond, "What's going on? Roy? Roy!" Roy sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted, "We think the Joker has Robin." Wally sat down again as Batman came up.

"Where's the card?" he growled. Roy passed it to him, "I'll update you when I can." In spite of everything, Roy smirked, "K."

"Roy!" Wally cried out as Batman left, "Joker has Dick again? How? And why?" Roy turned away, "I don't know."

* * *

"So, Bird Brat how's school? How's the Big Man?" Joker asked Robin. Joker and Harley had tied him to a chair and Joker had his favorite thing- a crowbar- while Harley held a mallet.

Silence.

"That's rude! I asked you a question!" Joker pretended to pout and then swung his crowbar. It hit Robin in the side. "What? NO grunt, no nothing?"

More silence.

"Well then. Looks like we'll just have to force the answers out of you," Joker laughed with Harley as Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Oh, don't worry. I have some new toys and I'm just dying to try them," Joker laughed again as he raised his arm.

**Sorry it's so short. I was going to upload two chapters but my brother's mean. :(**

**I'll try to update tomorrow but it's CRAZY this weekend. :/**


	3. Something New and WonderBats

'"Wally, where's Robin?" Artemis asked entering the room. "I saw Batman leave alone a few minutes and I haven't seen Robin today. He was supposed to train with me." Wally looked at Roy who stared back at the speedster. Wally rubbed his neck, "Well... um..." Suddenly Wally's communicator blinked, "That's Flash! Gotta go, bye!" He ran out of the room faster than Artemis could open her mouth. "Don't look at me," Roy said then left to find his lost brother.

Next, Joker took out his knife. He began cutting Robin's arms and legs. "Oh, Harley!" Joker paused, "What should I draw next?" "Ooo! Our names with a heart!" Harley cried jumping up and down. "You got it kiddo," he ripped open Robin's shirt and started cutting his chest. He then went and cut a line on both of Robin's cheeks and forehead. "There! Something's missing though." He got out his knife again.

Diana sighed as she walked looking for Bruce. He had missed their dinner date and left no excuse. She was getting worried and she hadn't seen Dick in ages. "Hey Bart," she greeted the hyperactive speedster who was eating a cupcake. "Have you seen Bruce?" He pointed to the lab; he knew better than to talk with his mouth full near Wonder Woman. She nodded her thanks and walked to the lab.

He didn't notice her walk in. He didn't notice her sit on the arm of his chair. He didn't even notice her put her arm around his shoulders- he was so invested in his work. He didn't notice her until she yelled, "Bruce!" Batman jumped and almost knocked Wonder Woman off the chair. "Sorry," Bruce apologized and went back to work. "Wait. You apologized?" Diana interrupted him again. "Yes," he growled, "What do you want?" She stood up and turned his chair so that he could face her. "Bruce. Where is Dick?" Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples like he usually did when he had a headache, "Joker has him. He took Dick from the Mountain without us knowing. I need to find him before Joker almost kills him again. And, Dick was in his civvies when Joker took him, so he could figure out our secret identities."

"Bruce," Diana said softly, she hated seeing him like this. She cupped his face with her hand, the other holding one of his hands. "It's not always your fault and you dare say it is or all that other shit you say. Dick is a fighter, a survivor. He may be 13, but he'll make; he always beats death. We'll find him," she kissed him and he made into a passionate kiss. "Now, let's find our baby bird," Wonder Woman whispered to Batman.

About an hour later, Robin still hadn't cried out and Joker was getting impatient. "Harley be a good aunt an-" he didn't even need to finish. Harley swung her mallet and it caught Robin in the chest. He cried out and Joker started dancing around. "He made a sound! He made a sound!" Joker sang merrily while Robin coughed- the mallet was new. "Finally, something new," he muttered. "What was that Boy Blunder? Never mind- don't answer that." Joker grinned and skipped away. He came back with a box of matches. Robin gave up being quiet, "Seriously? You villains are all the same. The matches were _so_ two weeks ago. Why do you all even do this?"

Joker grinned, "Its fun!" He pulled out a match and lit it.


	4. Pain

**Do not own, otherwise Wally be alive and there would be a Season 3.**

Robin swallowed his scream as Joker placed dry ice on his stomach where the majority of the burns were.

"So kiddo, let's _break the ice_ a bit. If you talk to your ol' Uncle J I'll tale the ice off," Joker grinned, "How's school?"

Robin closed his eyes debating if he should answer or remain quiet. If he answered, Joker _might_ take off the ice, but _might _hit him again. He might even figure out his secret identity! But if he stayed silent, Joker would leave the ice on and probably hit him. Again. So...

"How. Is. School?" Joker took out the crowbar and hit Robin on every word. Robin coughed, "Good." Joker smiled more, his bird was talking to him! Joker then kicked off a particularly big piece of dry ice. Robin relaxed a little, but tensed up when Joker hit him. Again.

"How's the Big Man?" Robin shrugged as well he could and winced when Joker took off another piece of ice. Finally, after a few more random questions, the ice was off, but now Joker walked away, and came back carrying a _whip. A whip._ Robin squinted hard and saw thorns and possibly _poison_ dripping off them.

"Yes, Poison Ivy was kind enough to give this to me. Harley, remind me to send her a thank-you card _written in his blood. _And get the camera ready! We have a show to do!"

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**December 7, 7:26 P.M.**

They were all doing the usual when Batman called them. M'gann* was cooking, Connor was watching static, Wally and Artemis were arguing again, Zatanna was meditating, Kaldur was reading, and Roy was cleaning his arrows.

"Mission room. Now." Batman's voice came over the intercom. They all quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to Batman. "What's going on?" Artemis demanded, still a little upset that Robin had skipped their training session. "And where's Robin?"

Batman sighed, "Computer, pull up video." The computer screen appeared and a video started. M'gann and Zatanna gasped as they saw Robin laying on the ground in a building, he was bleeding and his chest looked severely burned. Connor growled and hugged M'gann.

"Hello Justice idiots and their _brats_," Joker appeared on screen holding a whip, "Uncle J and Aunt Harley here with their _favorite nephew_. Yes, we've had a little fun! Well. I had fun, don't know about Bird Brain over, he's been very quiet this time. Training him to shut his mouth, are we now Battsie? Have you even been trying to find him? I would have expected you to by now." Joker swung his whip and everyone heard a small cry of pain from Robin. He continued whipping him until, "Harley, do you remember when I told you the story that happened about 3 years ago?"

"Of course Puddin! It was so good with Two-Face and-"

"Well, let's bring back some memories," Joker caught a baseball bat that Harley threw to him. _Whack! Crack!_

"Hmmmm... I think I've had my fun, but there's something missing," with that Joker took out a gun and shoot Robin in the chest.

"Bye Batsy!"

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Another cliffhanger I know!**

**Robin: Wow. Just wow.**

**Me: Yeah, I've started doing these now too XD **

**Wally: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I like them. Anyway, I have more stories to publish, but my Mom told me I have to get off in like 5 minutes :(**

**Wally and Robin: :( and please REVIEW! :D**


	5. Rescue

**Whoo Hoo! Chapter 5! Yeah! :)**

**Robin: Finally.**

* * *

M'gann burst into tears while the others stood in shock. Their baby brother was dying if not already dead. Batman started typing something on the computer as Connor comforted his very upset girlfriend. Kaldur walked up to Batman as he turned around.

"I've got a lock on where the video came from. With any luck, he'll be there," Batman growled.

Robin tried to take slow, deep breathes as he tried not to freak out. He could almost feel his life bleeding away. _Oh wait. _ He was. He closed his eyes as he thought of his friends, his new family, his parents.

Robin's eyes flew open. _He had to fight!_

* * *

_**Run fast for your mother,**_

_**Run fast for your father,**_

_**Run for your children,**_

_**For your sisters and brothers,**_

_**Leave all your love**_

_**And your longing behind,**_

_**Can't carry it with you**_

_**If you want to survive.**_

* * *

Robin had to fight, for everyone he loved. He opened his eyes, and when he opened them; he saw his parents.

"Mami! Tati!" he whispered.

"Shh... micul meu robin," his mother whispered.

" Vom sta cu tine până vin," his father told him.

"They?"

"Yes, your team, Bruce, they're coming. Just hold on." his parents said, holding his hands.

Suddenly Robin heard a yell. "Batman! I found him!" It was Wally.

"We must go. Noi vă iubim, micul meu Robin." his mother kissed his cheek.

"Bye veveriță de zbor," his father added.

" Nu! Nu mă lăsa!" Robin whispered.

Wally zoomed over, "Oh gosh! Robin, just hold on! Bats is coming, just hold on."

But Robin was getting tired, he had just seen his parents and they left him. _Again._

He closed his eyes. Suddenly, strong, warm arms surronded Robin. _Batman. _His foster father had come to the rescue. Robin tried as best he could to snuggle into his Tati's arms and quietly let himself cry as he faded out of consciousness.

Soon Batman's top was covered in tear stains.

* * *

**Mommy ! Daddy!**

**My little Robin**

**We'll stay with you till they come**

**We love you my little robin**

**flying squirrel***

**No! Don't leave me!**

**A/N: Ha! You thought I was done! Not yet! :)**

* * *

**December 8th, 8:47 A.M.**

"No sign of Joker yet, Batman," Aqualad reported.

"Thank you Aqualad," Batman thanked him quietly. He was exhausted. They had bvrought Robin back to the cave around 8:30 last night, and Batman had yet to fall asleep. He was waiting on news on Robin. He'd been in surgery for what seemed _forever_.

Eventually, the rest of the team joined him in waiting. Everyone was quiet.

Finally, Dr. Lesile** walked in, "He'll live. He'll be alright."

Everyone cheered and Batman allowed a small smile. He then went in to see his son.

* * *

**Me: One/two more chapters guys!**

**Robin and Wally: Awww man!**

**Me: Sorry... but I have a lot more stories coming!**

**Young Justice: Yay! And REVIEW please! :)**

* * *

***Robin's dad suggests calling him their flying squirrel in **_**The Batman.**_

**** Robin's doctor**


End file.
